Deling City
Deling City (デリングシティ, DeringuShiti) is a city in the game Final Fantasy VIII. The design of the city is heavily influenced by the city of Paris, France, according to Tetsuya Nomura. It is a cosmopolitan center located at the north of the Galbadian continent, and is the capital city of Galbadia. The Galbadian President Vinzer Deling runs his administration from here. It is also the home of General Caraway. Story When Squall and his team arrive at Deling City, Ultimecia within the body of Edea Kramer was soon to become the Ambassador of Galbadia. They are forced to assassinate her, under orders from Galbadia Garden. However, rather than rise to ambassador, Ultimecia takes full control of the government by impaling and murdering President Deling in front of the cheering crowds. She ends the speech by bringing two iguion statues to life, and ordering them to devour Rinoa Heartilly. However, Squall and Irvine rescue Rinoa just in time, and soon the parade begins. Quistis, Zell and Selphie lower the gates of a nearby structure to imprison Ultimecia, leaving it up to Squall and Irvine to snipe her from atop President Deling's residence. Even though at the time, Irvine was unaware of Ultimecia's possession of Edea's body, he was able to remember that Edea was the woman who raised him and the other SeeD members in an orphanage as kids, therefore he refuses to assassinate her. When Squall is finally able to convince him to shoot, the bullet is blocked by Ultimecia. Squall fights Seifer, who has become Ultimecia's protective Knight. After a short fight with Ultimecia, Squall's shoulder is pierced when she uses Edea's power over ice to stab him, and he loses his consciousness. He then has another dream about Laguna, and wakes up in D-District Prison. Location As the capital of Galbadia Deling City is another hub for the Transcontinental railway, located in the north-western region of the continent. To the east of Willburn hill, to the north of the Great Peak of Galbadia, within the Galbadian Plains. Layout ;Deling Station: As the capital city of Galbadia, Deling City Station is connected to numerous other towns and stations within the country. One of these stations include the SeeD based Galbadia Garden. ;Galbadia Hotel: A popular hotel in Galbadia. The Galbadia Hotel features a small bar next to the foyer where, before her hit single Eyes on Me, Julia Heartilly played the piano for patrons. This is also where Laguna Loire first met her. ;Caraway's Mansion: The home mansion of General Fury Caraway of the Galbadia Army. His wife and daughter also used to live here but that was a long time ago. *'Items' - Map of the Tomb of the Unknown King, Location Indicator, Cup ;Car Rental: Located on the outskirts of the city. Here one can rent a car to travel across the world map without the fear of enemy encounters. Of course the car must have fuel to run otherwise you won't be going anywhere. ;Deling Sewers: The Deling Sewers are a labyrinth of corridors and streams filled with monsters such as Creeps and Grand Mantis. *'Items' - Weapons Monthly Magazine *'Draw Points' - Esuna, Zombie, Bio ;Gateway: The Gateway is the central, prominent feature in Deling City. Possibly a remnant from the days of the Dollet Empire, the gateway features a pair of working metal gates and is decorated by various stone gargoyles. It closely resembles the Arc de Triomphe. *'Draw Points' - Thundara ;Presidential Residence The home residence of the president of Galbadia. Currently President Deling is the tenant of this high maintenance abode, featuring full scale security and a platform to address the public that await outside the gates. The Residence also features an automated display that emerges from the roof during celebrations. *'Guardian Forces' - Carbuncle Shops Item Shop Transportation services Deling City is served by an efficient bus service, which can be boarded for free. To board a bus, you only need to talk to the bus conductor at the relevant bus stop and to exit the bus, you only need to press the Triangle button (for the PlayStation version). Musical Themes *"Under Her Control", the ninth track of the OST's disc 2, is the main theme of Deling City; a jazzy, laid-back melody. *"The Stage Is Set", the tenth track of the OST's disc 2, is a militaristic tune used when General Caraway was discussing the plans for the Sorceress' assassination with the SeeDs. *"A Sacrifice", the eleventh track of the OST's disc 2, compliments Rinoa's encounter with the Sorceress. *"Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec", the twelve track of the OST's disc 2, was used during Sorceress Ultimecia's welcoming parade, a dark and mysterious instrumental piece combined with chants of "Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec". *"Intruders", the thirteenth track of the OST's disc 2, was used during when Quistis, Zell and Selphie traveled the underground sewers of the city. *"Premonition", the fourteenth track of the OST's disc 2, was used during the fight against Edea. *"Wounded", the fifteenth track of the OST's disc 2, was used during the scene when Squall was attacked with Edea's Ice Strike Limit Break. Gallery File:ff8-deling-city.jpg|Deling Station and Square concept File:ff8-galbadia-station.jpg|Deling Station entrance concept File:ff8-carousel-clock.gif|Carousel conceptual sketch File:ff8-deling-city-gates.gif|Gate Tower conceptual sketch Other Appearances Chocobo Racing The Deling City appears as the secret track FFVIII Circuit in Chocobo Racing. The circuit somewhat resembles the city's original layout in Final Fantasy VIII. With notable addition of a large Gunblade fountain the circuit includes the Presidential Residence, the shopping district, the Deling Station and the Gateway. Category:Final Fantasy VIII Locations Category:Towns